1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the coloring of hair, and in particular to a composition and system for hair coloring that also protects the hair and prevents the fading of colored hair.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various compositions and formulations for hair coloring exist. The compositions include temporary hair colorings, which typically last until the first shampooing, semi-permanent hair colorings, which are generally resistant to several shampooings, and permanent hair colorings, which are resistant to shampooing for extended periods of time.
A disadvantage of these previous compositions and formulations, particularly the semi-permanent and permanent hair colorings, is that they often cause damage to the hair. Coloring of the hair involves the oxidizing of bonds in the hair structure, which can over-dry and weaken the hair structure, leaving the hair unhealthy and without shine. It would be advantageous to provide a hair coloring composition and system that, in addition to coloring the hair, also acts to protect and rejuvenate the hair to improve vibrancy and shininess.
Another disadvantage of these previous compositions and formulations for coloring hair is that they do not provide for improved color retention properties in colored hair. Some compositions have been used to prevent color from fading from colored hair. However, these compositions have been used in products such as shampoos, conditioners, hair serums and touch-up colorants, which are all applied to the hair only after it has been colored. It would be advantageous to provide a hair coloring composition and system that improves color retention properties in the hair at the same time as the hair is being initially colored.
Another disadvantage of these previous compositions and formulations for hair coloring is that they are difficult to use, in that they drip or bleed when the coloring is being applied to the hair, particularly when heat is applied to the hair. It would be advantageous to provide a hair coloring treatment that does not drip or bleed as it is applied to the hair.
Accordingly, prior to the development of the present invention, there has been no composition and system for hair coloring which: provided improved color retention properties in hair at the same time as the hair was being initially colored; was capable of improving the vibrancy and shininess of colored hair; reduced dripping or bleeding of the coloring, particularly under heat; and was economical and easy to apply and/or use. Therefore, the art has sought a composition and system for coloring of hair which: improves color retention properties in hair at the same time as the hair is being initially colored; is capable of improving the vibrancy and shininess of colored hair; reduces dripping or bleeding of the coloring, particularly under heat; and is economical and easy to apply and/or use.